


The moment you decided to let love in

by klembek



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sergio's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/pseuds/klembek
Summary: AU in which Sergio isn't a little bitch and he fixes his biggest mistake
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	The moment you decided to let love in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givebackmylifecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/gifts).



‘This is a bad idea,’ Sergio thought when it came to his mind.

‘This is a bad idea,’ Sergio thought when he made a call.

‘This was a very bad idea,’ Sergio thought when he was picking Martín up from the airport. It was still morning. He had sneaked out of the house before anyone woke up. He didn’t want to answer their questions, especially the questions of a certain someone.

When he saw Martín, he immediately wanted to fix his glasses. The man looked at him with anger for a minute (Sergio was sure that he would hit him), then tossed him his bag and headed to the exit. Sergio took a deep breath and followed him.

The ride back home was one of the worst experiences in his life, the atmosphere so thick one could cut it with a knife.

‘Maybe some music?’ Sergio suggested to break the silence. He would never admit that, but he was actually worried that Martín wasn’t as talkative as he used to be. Was he just tired after the journey? Nervous before meeting everyone? Or was he trying not to kill him right there and then?

‘I’m good,’ came a grumpy reply. Sergio looked at the engineer for a second. He was resting his head on his hand, staring through the window.

‘You know, I’ve read a fascinating article ...’

‘Listen, I’m still pissed at you. And I do my best to not show that, but if you don’t shut up, I’ll kick you out of that car, got it?’ Martín snapped. ‘Just drive.’

So Sergio did. Way faster than he should have.

When they arrived the gang was setting the table outside. Well, most of them. Sergio spotted his brother already sitting on his chair and reading a newspaper, like a lord waiting for his lazy servants to prepare him food. By the shaky breath that he took, he could tell that Martín also noticed Andrés. He didn’t know what exactly had happened between them, but it couldn’t have been anything good.

The moment they got out of the car the gang stopped preparations. Andrés raised his eyes and stood up abruptly when he noticed Martín.

‘Professor, where were you? We were worried,’ Nairobi was the first to greet him, not paying attention to their guest. Tokyo wasn’t that polite.

‘Who is he?’ she said nodding her head in Martín’s direction. ‘What is he doing here?’

‘Exactly,’ he heard Andrés’ sharp voice. ‘What is he doing here?’

Sergio fixed his glasses, trying to avoid his brother’s pinning gaze.

‘I’ve made a mistake and I want to fix it,’ he said, looking at Andrés and then Martín. ‘We’ll give you some time alone.’

He motioned for the rest of the group to walk inside for a while. He saw Tokyo throwing Andrés and Martín a suspicious look before she entered the house.

When he went inside everyone was standing in front of the windows, curious about what would happen next. Sergio wanted to tell them to go away, but suddenly he felt so tired he just stood there with them.

_He always knew that Martín had an influence on his brother. Every time he visited them he couldn’t help but notice how close they were standing, how synchronized they were, how often they looked at each other, always with a smile._

Andrés and Martín stood still for a while, looking everywhere but at each other. Finally, the older man moved to the table. He poured himself a cup of coffee, took a sip and offered it to the engineer.  
‘Ewww,’ Tokyo said, when he accepted it.

_Despite that, he was shocked when Andrés beat that man in the restaurant. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that he didn’t laugh at Andrés’ bow tie, but at the fact that Martín tied it. And his brother knew that too, but Sergio didn’t expect him to react like that. So impulsively, so brutally and … so stupidly. The risk of being caught was far too high, Andrés must have known that, but that didn’t stop him. He did what he had to do to protect his honor, to protect Martín’s honor. And that’s when Sergio knew that having them both in the Mint wasn’t a good idea._

‘Is he … giggling?’ Nairobi asked, moving her head to get a glance from a different angle. Sergio looked through the window to see his brother and Martín shaking with laughter. He had a strange feeling that he was the object of their ridicule.

_‘That man is dangerous, Andrés,’ he told him when they were back home. Martín had already excused himself and went to bed.  
‘Don’t worry, hermanito. I can control him,’ Andrés said, waving at him as if he was an annoying insect.  
‘Can you control yourself?’  
Andrés only threw his head back and laughed.  
‘This is serious, Andrés. You know very well how difficult this heist is. If anything goes wrong, we’ll all spend the rest of our lives in prison. Human emotions are … unpredictable. That’s exactly why I don’t want any personal relationships between the gang’s members.’  
‘So I’ll just pretend I don’t know Martín. I don’t understand what’s your problem.’  
‘You really believe you can do that? Tell me that if he’s in danger, you won’t do everything to save him. That you wouldn’t choose him over the rest of the gang.’  
He could see Andrés’ gaze turn cold and his muscles tense. That only confirmed his suspicions.  
‘If you want me to lead, I want Martín by my side. That’s my last word,’ he replied quietly and turned to leave for his bedroom. _

When they stopped laughing, Martín said something.  
‘Berlin,’ Sergio could read the answer from Andrés’ lips. Berrote froze for a moment and bowed his head, shaking it slightly.

_‘Does he know?’  
Andrés stopped, but didn’t turn around,‘It doesn’t matter.’  
‘Yes, it does,’ he walked over to his brother and stood right behind him. ‘You’ve seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, he told me that himself. How do you think he’ll react when he finds out you’re dying? Do you really think that he’ll just move on after your death? That he’ll find a boyfriend, adopt a cat and have a normal life? He’ll be devastated, Andrés. Probably drink himself to death, considering the amount of alcohol he drinks now that he’s happy,’ he laid a hand on Andrés’ shoulder. ‘If you really care about him so much, leave. Let him find peace.’ _

Sergio could see Martin waving at the space between himself and Andres and then explaining something fiercely. His brother just stood there, looking at the engineer and replying shortly. Sergio could see that his patience was running out. Finally, he pointed his finger at Martín and for everyone else it would be enough to stop talking and run away. But as much as Martín was in love with Andrés, he was never afraid of him. He brushed his hand off.

_Andrés didn’t respond to that. He disappeared in his room and hadn’t spoken to him for the rest of the visit. A few weeks later, when Sergio was just about to start looking for a new leader, Andrés showed up at his doorstep. Alone._

Martín entered Andrés' personal space, almost making their chests touch. For a moment Sergio thought they would kiss, but his brother said something and Martín jumped back as if he was burnt.

_Months later, everyone chatted about what they would do with their money. When asked, Andrés just said something about paintings, wines and expensive suits. The gang booed him and they went back to talking about football teams they wanted to own. Nobody noticed when he stood up and disappeared in his room._

Martín was shouting again, staring at Andrés with anger and disgust.

_‘What are you going to do after the heist?’ Sergio asked later that day when they were sitting alone in the living room after supper.  
‘I don’t know.’ Andrés shrugged. He tried to look neutral, but there was something off in his voice. ‘I’ll probably buy an island, build a nice house on it, fill it with art. Maybe I’ll get another wife. Maybe even kids.’  
After that he got lost in his own thoughts and didn’t say anything up until he went to bed. From that night on, Sergio started to pay more attention to Andrés’ behaviour. _

He heard Andrés scream. He didn’t understand the words, but it couldn’t have been anything good. Martín covered his lips with his hand, turning away from him. He cursed several times and kicked the nearest chair.

‘He’s gone crazy,’ Nairobi said.

‘Maybe we should …’ Helsinki moved towards the door, but Sergio stopped him with a gesture.

_Andrés was again the man he met so many years ago after their father’s death. Stern, ruthless, cold and rational. That’s how Sergio wanted and needed him to be. Only that there was also something else. Emptiness. All those mean comments and smug smiles were just a facade. The paint on an empty doll. There was no joy in Andrés anymore. He was functioning, but he wasn’t active. He was mindlessly doing what a normal human being should, but he didn’t see any purpose in that. He became a ritualist._

Andrés tried to calm him down, but his rational thinking seemed to only enrage Martín even more. The Argentinian walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

_And that discovery scared him. The plan was good, even great, but it couldn’t protect Andrés from himself. Sergio didn’t want his brother to do something stupid just because he didn’t value his life anymore. And there was only one way to bring his will to live back._

‘Wow,’ Sergio heard Tokyo’s voice. ‘ Who'd have thought that he actually has feelings.’  
Outside, Andrés and Martín were hugging, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.  
‘It’s like watching an iceberg melt,’ Nairobi stared at them in amazement.

_Reuniting him with the only person who made him truly happy._

‘Oh fuck,’ Denver said when Andrés and Martín started kissing passionately. The room filled with laughs and whistles.

‘Told you,’ Sergio heard Helsinki talking in Serbian to Oslo.

_He called Martín and told him that he needed him._

‘Ok, that’s enough,’ Nairobi said as Andrés picked Martín up and sat him on the table, not breaking the kiss. She ran out of the house, the rest of the gang right behind her, ‘Hey, you two! We eat there!’

Sergio smiled seeing Andrés’ outrage when Nairobi separated him from Martín. He really didn’t want to tell him that he hadn’t changed his mind, that Martín wasn’t the part of the gang and that he would have to leave in a few days. Andrés wouldn’t let it go so easily and Sergio knew that he had to prepare himself for that conversation. But at least now his brother had a reason to survive the heist. Somebody to come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written AND betaed by two pierogi eaters. We're really sorry if your eyes were hurt during reading this (but not that sorry to pay for your ophthalmologist).  
> Thank you, [ boom_slap ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_slap/pseuds/boom_slap) for your help! It won't be forgotten. A Lannister always pays his debts.  
> The title is based on [ Goo Goo Dolls' song 'Let love in' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y2zyThd27AThe) (the song is about a different kind of love, but I just love the lyrics).
> 
> I love talking to fandom people. Message me on [ Tumblr ](https://oreo-cookies-fan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
